digimon genoforce
by snakezero
Summary: mundos enfrentados por el rencor y la venganza lucharan por la supremacía del mas fuerte, conoceremos como la vida de roux da un giro de 180 grados cuando es engañado y traicionado por un antiguo amor, no tendrá otra alternativa mas que explorar el nuevo mundo pero no como humano, sino como el primer digimon genoforce, podrá roux volver a ser normal y quien mataría a sus padres?


Digimon genoforce

Han pasado 10 años desde que mi vida fue arruinada gracias a las bestias que intentaron invadirnos, sus planes fueron frustrados gracias a los niños elegidos que protegieron el mundo pero, quedaron grandes cicatrices de aquella batalla , vivía en un pequeño pueblo, gente muy amable pero murieron todos gracias a los primeros ataques de los digimon, demasiado tarde para un rescate, solo sobreviví yo y otros niños de otros pueblos cercanos, al no tener un hogar al cual regresar el gobierno fundo una nueva organización que monitoreara y atacara las entradas al otro mundo así evitando una nueva invasión digimon, respaldados con los niños elegidos de distintas partes del mundo.

E comenzado una nueva vida, mi nombre es roux torres ex miembro de los perros de caza, a mis 24 años me di cuenta que e desperdiciado 10 años de mi vida en una causa perdida, los digimon poco a poco conviven con la humanidad gracias a aquellos elegidos que nutren las mentes de los jóvenes con falsas aventuras, llevándolos a cruzar los portales al otro mundo y trayéndose con ellos aquellas bestias que se cobraron la vida de mis padres y miles de personas, ahora solo vivo una vida relajada lejos de los portales y aquellos demonios solo en mi pequeño departamento.

mis problemas comenzaron una mañana cualquiera que salí a trotando por el parque, me es imposible dejar las viejas costumbres, cada mañana me levanto temprano a ejercitarme, luego compro algo para comer, veo las noticias, nada especial cosas cotidianas que me hacen sentir vacío, tomando agua fresca en un bebedero publico, pasa a mi lado una niña con su madre y un pequeño digimon tipo ave.

-mami…mamiii espero tener un gran compañero como tu y pillomon…

-de seguro tendrás un gran compañero cariño se paciente …

La bestia me mira arrugando su pico con desprecio, dentro de mi ese gran vacío que me hace sentir incompleto por un instante me hace sentir con ansias de estrangularla, sentir como su vida se escapa de mis manos así como la vida de mi madre corrió por las garras de aquella bestia , termino mirándola mostrándose una gran sonrisa diabólica en mis labios haciendo que el digimon habrá sus grandes ojos y me mire de forma descarada

-te conozco…

La madre de la niña voltea a verme y luego la pequeña niña.

\- lo conoces pillomon ¿?

-por su puesto el era parte de aquel antiguo grupo en el que participamos hace mucho tiempo alexi….

Así que ese era su nombre, interesándome mirando a la mujer en realidad era muy hermosa con su vestido blanco su pelo largo marrón y su mirada amarilla como la de un felino.

-ya te recuerdo roux no has cambiado en nada…

Dice la mujer mientras suelta la mano de la niña y se la lleva a los labios.

-alexi aléjate de el no es mas que un acecino…

Hago chasquear mis labios con desprecio sin separar mi mirada de los bellos ojos de la mujer

-pillomon no seas impertinente es un ex miembro ya no esta en contra de los digimon verdad roux ¿? No te importaría acompañarnos? Tal vez podríamos tomar un café en la pequeña tienda del parque…

No estaría mal socializar un rato hace mucho tiempo que no converso con nadie todo seria perfecto si no sintiera esa malicia de seguirme burlando de aquella bestia plumada

-de acuerdo alexi no tengo nada que hacer de todos modos ..

La chica retoma el camino que seguía a mi lado sonriendo con la niña entre nosotros mirándome con gran curiosidad y el digimon mirándome con cautela y desprecio

-cuéntame que hay de tu vida aun sigues jugando con las cartas ¿?

Sabe muy bien de mi si sabe que jugaba a las cartas, no logro recordar su rostro solo le seguiré la corriente de la conversación.

-cuando deje los miembros de caza deje de jugar no estaría mal jugar de nuevo de vez en cuando…

La chica no deja de sonreírme con una mirada curiosa llegando al puesto de café

-recuerdo que ganabas todas las partidas era un desperdicio de dinero competir contigo …

La niña y la bestia se sientan cerca de nosotros, seguimos hablando sin ninguna preocupación, la chica con incomodidad repentina

-no me recuerdas verdad?

-la verdad no son lindos recuerdos los que me acompañan, así que solo te seguí el juego lo siento

La chica ríe un poco escandalosa para mi gusto

-sigues siendo el mismo amargado de siempre fuimos novios cuando entre en la división de investigación…

Por su puesto que no lo recordaba era un sentimiento que quería desaparecer de mi corazón ….. la perdida de la mujer que mas ame en el mundo un recuerdo que no deseaba revivir.

-era preferible seguir teniendo amnesia a recordarte Alexandra…

Inclinándome un poco mas sobre mi silla apoyando mis zapatos en el borde de la mesa mirando como Alexandra me sigue mirando como si fuera algo divertido de escuchar mis palabras

-venga ya torres eso fue ya hace mucho no puedes seguir resentido toda la vida además, lo nuestro era imposible era distintas divisiones lo mejor era terminar y seguir con nuestra vidas …

Me retracto su mirada felina me resulta odiosa nada hermosa enciendo un cigarro, quitando las telarañas a mi cabeza ,recordando, la conocí en la división de caza donde vivíamos los huérfanos éramos entrenados en un pequeño campamento cerca de las montañas, alexandra llegaría un año después de haber llegado y haría mi vida un poco mas dulce o eso me haría pensar, luego de 5 años juntos me traicionaría vendiéndome en los altos mandos, alcanzando la presidencia del cuerpo de investigadores del nuevo mundo hundiéndome en la peor división de cazadores.

-puedes irte al infierno bruja …

Llega una anciana con dos cafés dejándolas en la mesa alejándose rápidamente al ver la atmósfera que se formaba alrededor de nosotros

-dejémonos de rodeos se que eres el mejor cazando digimon necesito tu ayuda..

Que irónico un cazador cazado

-no gracias por tu oferta me marcho …

-venga torres termínate el café y solo escucharme un instante lo que te voy a pedir te va a interesar…

Tomo el café y cierro mis ojos , que podría decirme para que siga escuchando su odiosa voz.

-tienes 3 minutos antes de irme, babosa que es lo que quieres decirme…

Alexandra se endereza en su silla mirándome con impaciencia sacando de su bolso unos papeles con gráficos y otra chorrera de cosas que no logro entender

-hemos descubierto como entrar en el mundo digimon sin ser niños elegidos ,podríamos traer buenos recursos naturales y no solo eso podríamos convivir en paz no te parece perfecto ¿? Evitaremos futuras guerras muertes innecesarias….

Tomándome el café de un solo trago, como lo sospeche solo fantasías con esas bestias acecinas en sus pieles de ternura y bondad.

-no confió en esas bestias veo que te han lavado el cerebro a ti también desde el dia que convives con esa cosa que te acompaña …

Me levanto alejándome rápidamente de allí escuchando una carcajada detrás de mi.

-luego de nuestra reunión vendrás a buscarme te lo aseguró torres te arrepentirás de haberte negado a cooperar….

Me detengo en seco dando la vuelta, caminando apresuradamente tirando la silla y la mesa a un lado mientras la tomo del cuello con mucha fuerza la alzo por encima de mi hombro con un solo brazo mientras la niña me golpea en las piernas.

-sera mejor que no metas las narices en mi vida bruja o te aseguro que si te encontrare y te enterrare un cuchillo en la garganta entiendes ¿?..

La chica retorciéndose en mi mano golpeando mi pecho mientras pillomon se acerca cautelosamente.

-será mejor que la sueltes roux …

La miro sonriendo de forma burlona soltando a la alexandra dejándola tirada en el suelo.

-ooooh ¡ por su puesto pillomon no queremos un conflicto y muertes innecesarias verdad ¿?

La bestia queda pálida arrugando su pico gritándome a mis espaldas

-siempre serás un perro de caza sarnoso infeliz...

me arrepentiré toda mi vida por a verme encontrado con ellas ese dia …..


End file.
